Brother
by AN Narra
Summary: Ichigho merupakan putra pertama Minato yang berarti ia kakak laki-laki Naruto. Permintaan sang ayah untuk membantu melindungi sang adik. Akankah ia mau menerima kenyataan ini? Crossover dunia bleach & Naruto. Chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

Bleach milik Tite Kubo

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Gaje, Bahasa kaku, Typo ^_^

Rated: T

Genre: Family & Angst

Prolog

Malam itu entah kenapa Ichigo Kurosaki tidak bisa tidur, padahal suasana malam itu cukup mendukung untuk berlayar ke dunia mimpi. Malam itu hujan rintik-rintik di sertai buaian angin malam untuk menggoda setiap manusia untuk memejamkan matanya.

Kini ia mencoba berbaring di kamarnya, ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya untuk berusaha tidur.

" Mataku sudah berat tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur juga ?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Kini ia mengalihkan matanya ke jendela, dilihatnya hujan semakin deras dan kini disertai petir. Ia lalu mengambil bantal dan menutup kupingnya seraya memaksakan dirinya untuk menutup mata. Setelah hampir satu jam berbaring akhirnya mata itupun perlahan menutup dan memberinya perjalanan lain yaitu sebuah mimpi.

Dalam mimpinya itu ia berada di dunia serba putih dan merasakan kenyataan di sana. Ia memandang sekeliling penuh tanya, anehnya lagi ia dapat merasakan kendali tubuhnya secara jelas. "Bukannya tadi aku tidur, apa ini mimpi ?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Lalu tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sesosok pria paruh baya berambut kuning berantakan yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dia mengenakan pakaian aneh dengan jubah putih yang dipakainya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu juga denganmu Ichigo ." Kata Pria itu lalu memandang hangat Ichigo seolah penuh kerinduan yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Bagaimana anda tahu namaku ?" tanya Ichigo bingung pada pria berambut pirang itu.

"Bodoh, mana ada orang tua yang lupa akan anaknya " sontak saja perkataan pria itu membuat Ichigo bingung.

"Jangan-jangan kau, " Ichigo memicingkan matanya .

" Kyaaaaaa Espada ! Jangan berharap kau dapat mempengaruhi ku dengan omong kosongmu, pantas saja aku tidak bisa tidur rupanya kau menculikku." Teriaknya pada Pria itu.

"Espada ? Ha ha ha bukan Ichigo. Mungkin ini sedikit membingungkanmu tapi aku harus mengatakan kebenarannya. Aku Minato Namikaze ayah kandungmu Ichigo" Kini Minato memandangnya serius.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Aku putra Ishin Kurosaki aku bukan putramu." Kini Ichigo membantah pada orang itu.

"Mungkin ini sulit dipercaya tapi aku memang ayahmu. Tapi untuk situasi sekarang tidak ada waktu lagi untuk tidak percaya. Aku harus menyampaikan dua hal penting padamu sebelum waktuku habis !" katanya serius.

" Memangnya apa pentingnya bagiku pembual ?" tanya Ichigo garang pada Minato.

" Dengarkan aku Ichigo pertama yang harus kau ketahui kau bukan dari dunia yang kau tempati sekarang tapi kau berasal dari dunia ninja. Kedua Kau mempunyai seorang adik yang sekarang butuh bantuanmu." Kata Minato lembut.

Kini Ichigo memicingkan dahinya.

"Bohong." Katanya datar.

"Kumohon percayalah, memang ini terdengar aneh tapi ini kebenarannya." Ujar Minato lagi, namun matanya kini menyiratkan permohonan serius.

Ichigho membuang muka, entah mengapa nuraninya tidak bisa menolak untuk mengakui.

"Jika itu benar, memangnya aku harus melakukannya untukmu? Ck aku akan sakit jika itu kenyataannya." Kini ichigo menyeringai licik pada Minato. Mendegar pernyataan kontan saja hati Minato sedih.

" Memang sepertinya aku tak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk kalian berdua. Hah mana ada bisa dikatakan ayah yang baik jika menelantarkan dua anaknya " ucap Minato sambil meratap sedih seolah-olah terluka.

Hening lagi.

Ichigho mengamati baik-baik pria itu, mata blue safirnya menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

" Meskipun aku belum sepenuhnya percaya, tapi tolong ceritakan kebenarannya padaku sekarang ." Pinta Ichigo pada Minato dengan tatapan tajam dan dibalas Minato dengan senyuman lembut.

" Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, Ichigo kau merupakan putra pertama dari pernikahan kami. Ibumu Kushina Uzumaki mengandungmu ketika usia pernikahan kami satu bulan, ketika itu aku sangat senang sampai-sampai aku merelakan rehat dari dunia ninja selama satu tahun agar bisa mendampingi ibumu terus mengingat ibumu Jinchuriki. Kehamilan pertama ini kami rahasiakan untuk memberikan keamanan semua jadilah kami berdua pergi jauh dengan alasan menikmati bulan madu waktu lama. Namun sebelum kelahiranmu dunia Shinobi pecah perang besar dan menjadikan Jinchuriki sebagai senjata. Tentu aku sangat bersedih dan berusaha menyembunyikan Kushina hingga melahirkan. Saat kelahiranmu tiba para ninja sedang gencar memburu Jichuriki hingga akhirnya aku sepakat dengan Kushina untuk mengamankanmu sementara di dimensi lain. Untungnya kau lahir dengan sehat. Aku memutuskan untuk membawamu ke dunia ini dan bertemu dengan Ishin Kurosaki dan setelah menjelaskan beberapa hal aku menitipkanmu pada keluarganya."

"Tapi jika kau menitipkanku kenapa kau tidak datang mengambilku ?" Potong Ichigo dengan pertanyaan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku belum selesai, pasca kelahiranmu dunia Shinobi rupanya benar-benar parah sehingga terpaksa kami muncul untuk membantu. Tapi hal yang tak di duga terjadi pada Kushina karena ternyata dia telah hamil lagi. Mau tak mau akhirnya kehamilan Kushina di ketahui juga tapi sepengetahuan orang-orang merupakan anak pertama. Walhasil kami harus berpura-pura ini kehamilan pertama Kushina sehingga para petinggi desa protective padanya. Tapi karena pihak musuh telah mengetahui semua akhirnya kelahiran adikmu dimanfaatkan untuk melepaskan Kyuubi dari Ibumu sehingga Kyuubi mengamuk menghancurkan desa. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi ternyata ada lawan yang lebih kuat dari Kyuubi yaitu pria bertopeng jahat yang ingin mengembalikan dunia Shinobi ke masa kehancuran. Dalam perlawanan Kyuubi ibumu terluka parah. Detik itu juga aku memutuskan untuk menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuh adikmu dengan pengorbanan nyawaku. Aku mempunyai alasan kekuatan ninja biasa tak mungkin bisa menghadapinya jadi diperlukan kekuatan khusus dari kau dan adikmu." Tutur Minato.

"Aku ? tapi aku tidak bisa pakai jurus ninja ." Terang Ichigo untuk mementahkan asumsi Minato.

" Kau juga mewarisi cakra kyuubi Ichigo hanya saja sepertinya sudah berubah bentuk kukira." Jawab Minato pada putranya.

"Ah itu nanti, lalu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi ?" tanya Ichigo pada Minato. Mau tidak mau Ichigho mulai tertarik pada cerita Minato.

" Kushina tewas dan begitupun pula aku. Tapi aku menyisipkan cakraku dan Kushina pada kalian berdua. Agar kita bisa bertemu suatu saat nanti bila terjadi hal yang mendesak dan jadilah kita bisa bertemu seperti saat ini. Aku sedikit lega pula setelah bertemu denganmu dan Naruto adikmu setidaknya aku bisa minta maaf telah menelantarkan kalian berdua" katanya sambil menerawang ke atas.

" Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ? Aku tak tahu harus mulai darimana !" Jawab Ichigo sambil memandang serius ayahnya.

"Mintalah gelang yang kuberikan pada Ishin dan pergilah ke Konohagakure dan temuilah adikmu Uzumaki Naruto secepatnya", tutur Minato lagi.

"Lalu cara perginya ?"

"Kurasa teman-teman Shinigamimu bisa membantu. Aku tahu kau pasti mau menolong , terimakasih Ichigo." Sang Yondaime kini benar-benar lega ketika melihat Ichigo terlihat mengakui dirinya sebagai ayah.

"Eng, kau tahu mereka?" Ichigho terperangah tidak percaya ketika Minato bisa mengetahui kehidupannya.

"Tentu, cakraku ada dalam dirimu. Aku juga mengetahui semua yang kau lalui." Tuturnya lagi dengan lirih.

"Jadi kau tahu Aizen juga? Espada?" Ichigho tampak terkejut mendengar pengakuan Minato yang mengetahui sejauh itu.

"Tidak hanya itu, aku bahkan mengetahui semua tentangmu, kesedihanmu, kesenanganmu, identitasmu sebagai Vizard . Kami hidup dihati kalian berdua Ichigho,"terang Minato dengan tulus ,jelas nadanya kini penuh kebanggaan pada putranya.

"Kalau jadinya begitu seharusnya tidak mengejutkan lagi. Paling tidak tubuhku tidak hanya terisi oleh Hollow." Gumamnya.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, hollow milikmu itu sebenarnya perwujudan sisi gelap cakra Kyuubi yang bercampur dengan reiatsu positif dari keluarga Ishin dan reiatsu negative dari rasa bersalahmu terhadap ibu angkatmu. Untunglah kau mampu mengendalikannya seperti adikkmu," tutur Minato menganalisa asal kekuatan Ichigho yang sekarang.

"Eng, ayah?" panggilnya kaku karena masih diliputi shock.

"Ya?"jawab Minato.

"Ceritakan saja lawan adikku itu seperti apa? Hingga sampai butuh bantuanku."

"Aku juga belum tahu sebenarnya, tapi situasi sangatlah genting. Tapi yang jelas ada pihak yang mengincar Kyuubi dalam tubuh adikmu untuk melengkapi bijuu yang akan dijadikana alat untuk membuat dunia baru. Misiku untukmu adalah aku ingin kau melindunginya semampumu karena ini bukan menyangkut nyawa adikmu saja namun keutuhan dunia Shinobhi. Intinya jangan membiarkan mereka mengumpulkan kesembilan bijuu itu. Kalian harus mencegahnya!" Pinta Minato.

"Aku mengerti, kau bisa mengandalkanku." Ujar Ichigho tanpa ragu.

"Aku mengandalkanmu" Kata Minato sembari menepuk pundak Ichigho.

"Bila bolehku katakan kau memang mirip kami berdua. Aku senang rambut orangemu , perpaduan Kuning dan merah." kekeh Minato.

"Dan sepertinya kau juga kalem, akhirnya sifatku ada yang menuruni juga. Gak lucu kan keturunanku sifatnya mirip Kushina semua?" ujar Minato lagi yang kini sangat rileks.

Ichigho membalasnya dengan senyuman sampai tiba-tiba tubuh Minato memudar.

"A-a-ayah apa yang terjadi ?"Ichigho mendadak panik melihat tubuh Minato memudar.

"Yah kurasa cukup sepertinya cakraku habis" cengir Minato diikuti memudarnya tubuh itu.

Reflek Ichigho memeluk tubuh itu, dengan senang hati Minato memeluk putra sulungnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Aku titip Naruto aku tahu kau kakak yang baik. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Nah, jaga baik-baik adikmu Ichigho." Katanya sambil tersenyum hangat dan perlahan meninggalkan Ichigo dalam pelukkan.

000

"Ayah ! Ayah ! Ayah !"Teriak Ichigo dan seketika terbangun dikelilingi oleh Kon, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, dan ayahnya Ishin Kurosaki dan membuatnya terkejut. Bulir-bulir keringat jelas mengalir deras dari wajah tampannya

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriaknya keras-keras pada mereka.

" Ichigo-Nii kenapa berteriak-teriak memanggil ayah ?" Yuzu bertanya pada kakaknya yang baru bangun itu. Mereka semua reflek masuk ke kamar Ichigho begitu mendengar tiba-tiba kakaknya berteriak-teriak memanggil ayahnya.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo tak biasanya kau ngelindur begini ?" tanya gadis berambut hitam yang tak lain adalah Rukia Kuchiki.

"Sepertinya aku bermimpi buruk " ungkap Ichigo bohong. Lalu di serobot pelukan Ishin .

" Wah kau ternyata sayang padaku hingga panggil-panggil aku."Reflek tubuh Ichigo di peluk erat ayahnya dan membuatnya sesak nafas.

"Lepasin aku , ayyaaaah !" teriaknya pada ayahnya yang dokter hewan gebleg itu.

"Sayaaaaaaaaang aku juga sayang kamu," timpalnya manja.

"Minggir ! Aku mau mandi aku tak mau telat."Kata Ichigho mengkasari ayahnya seraya memandang semua penghuni rumah yang sudah siap sekolah minus dirinya dan tentu aja si Kon.

"Celaka!" Gumamnya.

Ichigo tanpa permisi langsung berlari ke kamar mandi sambil mengingat kembali pertemuan dengan ayah kandungnya . Semua penghuni hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan aneh Ichigo.

Setelah mandi Ichigo sarapan seperti biasa sebelum berangkat bersama,tapi kali ini ia akan melakukan rencananya yaitu menginterogasi Ishin Kurosaki .

"Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, kalian berangkat duluan aja aku harus melakukan hal yang lain dulu," perintahnya pada ketiga orang itu dan langsung diberi anggukan oleh mereka.

"_Paling mau kerjain PR dulu,_" pikir Rukia, Karin, Yuzu berbarengan lalu meninggalkan Ichigho dan Ishin.

Tinggalah Mereka berdua di meja makan.

"Ayah ada yang ingin kutanyakan ." Kata Ichigo memulai dalam keheningan. Pandangan matanya kini berubah serius serta menampakkan wajah tegas.

"Tidak biasanya, tanyakan saja" jawab Ishin seperti biasa sambil memakan roti bakarnya.

"Apa kau mengenal Minato Namikaze ?" tanyanya singkat dan agak hati-hati .

Ishin mendadak menghentikan makannya, matanya tiba-tiba membulat tak percaya. Keheningan tercipta beberapa saat sampai kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Darimana kau mengetahui orang itu Ichigo ?" tampaknya Ishin sudah bisa membaca maksud pertanyaan Ichigo jadi ia merasa tak perlu di tutupi.

"Dia mendatangiku lewat mimpi, dan menjelaskan semuanya. Apa itu benar ?" Pertanyaan Ichigho langsung tepat sasaran menohok pikiran Ishin Kurosaki. Ya, kenyataan pahit yang ia sembunyikan selama ini.

Ishin menghela nafas lagi.

"Ya. " Katanya pendek dan memandangi Ichigho dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kalau begitu kau menyimpan gelangku kan?" tanya Ichigho to de point dan langsung di jawab anggukan Ishin. Dan berbalas tatapan muram Ichigho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hanya itu saja yang ingin kutanyakan. Sekarang aku harus berangkat sekolah." Kata Ichigo muram lalu bangkit dari kursi untuk berangkat. Kini ia melangkah keluar tapi panggilan ayahnya mengehentikannya.

"Ichigo ?"

"Ya , ayah " kini ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan senyum sedih pada Ishin.

" Apa kau berencana-" tapi keburu di potong Ichigho sehingga kalimat itu tidak terselesaikan.

"Jangan berpikiran bodoh, bagaimanapun juga kalian keluargaku." jawab Ichigo lalu berlalu pergi untuk berangkat.

Dalam perjalanan ke sekolah jelas Ichigho sedang berpikir keras untuk memutuskan langkah apa yang harus ia ambil. Saking kerasnya berpikir ia tidak sadar sampai seseorang menyapannya di lorong kelas membuyarkan lamunanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Kurosaki-kun ?" seorang gadis berambut coklat menyapannya di depan pintu dengan ekspresi bingung.

" Ah Orihime, aku baik-baik saja " jawab Ichigo terkejut dengan sapaan gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Apa kau kelelahan karena terlalu bekerja keras memerangi hollow ? Bagaimana kalau ku bantu." Tawar Orihime pada Pria jangkung murung di depannya.

Ichigho menggeleng pelan.

Di dalam kelas pikiran Ichigho benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Minato dan seputar percakapan mereka tadi malam. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Yang jelas ia harus menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia bukan putra kandung Ishin kurosaki, ia bukan kakak dari Karin dan Yuzu . Semakin lama ia memikirkan ia semakin merasakan sakit yang tak tertahan. Pandanganya kini semakin kosong , kini pikirannya melayang pada sosok adik kandung yang menurut ayahnya memerlukan bantuannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto yah ?" desahnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri hingga tak di dengar siapapun.

Nampaknya kemurungan Ichigo ditangkap betul teman-temannya. Mereka merasa aneh karena tak biasanya seorang Ichigo murung, yang bisa mereka pastikan adalah pastilah terjadi sesuatu dengan Ichigho.

Siang itu Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, berkumpul di atap sekolah seperti biasa tapi kali ini minus Ichigho.

"Loh Rukia, mana Ichigo ?" tanya Ishida heran pada Rukia.

"Mana kutahu, masih di kelas mungkin !" jawab Rukia sambil menyeruput orange jus miliknya.

"Eh anu, aku pikir Ichigho sedang ada masalah. Pagi tadi ia tampak murung sekali," ujar Orihime pada teman-temannya.

"Memangnya masalah apa lagi. Aizen cs udah habis, kehidupan sudah normal paling Hollow satu." kata Ishida seenaknya sendiri.

Mendengar pernyataan tadi tiba-tiba Rukia teringat sesuatu ketika di rumah tadi. " Entahlah, tadi pagi kurasa dia juga begitu. Bahkan tadi dia tidak berangkat bersama kami mungkin dia lagi bad mood ."

Kelakuan Ichigho hari ini benar-benar dirasakan berbeda oleh teman-temannya,Ichigho bahkan memutuskan segera bergegas ke rumah dan tidak ingin nongkrong di Toko Urahara seperti biasa. Jujur sikap Ichigo membuat mereka khawatir.

000

" Tumben , ayah sudah pulang." tanya Ichigho heran dengan mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat ayahnya sudah berada dirumah.

"Tumben pula kau langsung kerumah, biasanya kaukan ke Urahara dahulu." Kata ishin sambil menyilangkan tangan untuk membalas pertanyaan Ichigho.

"Aku –aku ingin melihat gelang itu."katanya sedih.

" Sudah kuduga, dan aku sudah menyiapkannya." Ishin lalu mengambil kotak tua dari celananya.

" Ini dari Minato, ia berpesan jika dalam dua tahun tidak kembali aku harus memberikannya ketika kau cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui kebenarannya." Lalu ia menyerahkan kotak kecil pada Ichigho.

Ichigho membuka kotak itu, dilihatnya gelang berwarna hitam mengkilat yang terdiri dari untaian batu sejenis. Ia mengambil itu dan melihatnya dengan detil, mengejutkan ketika dilihat dengan jelas tertera tulisan dalam batu itu yaitu "Minato Namikaze – Uzumaki Kushina" dan di bawahnya bertuliskan "Ichigho Namikaze ". Ia memandangi takjub gelang itu.

"Gelang yang indah bukan ?" Pertanyaan itu menginterupsi pikiran Ichigho.

"Ayah aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan kembali kesana untuk sementara waktu. Ayah Minato berpesan padaku untuk menemui adikku yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ." kata Ichigho dengan mantap.

"Jadi, kau punya adik kandung disana? tapi kenapa Minato sampai sekarang tak menjemputmu juga hingga sekarang." Tanya Ishin sembari mengingat percakapannya pada Minato dulu.

"Ia dan Ibu telah tewas setelah kelahiran Naruto, tapi dia berhasil sedikit cakra untuk menemuiku tadi malam. Aku mohon ayah izinkan aku menemuinya ." pinta Ichigho serius.

Tampak Ishin berpikir sejenak, " Kau berhak untuk itu, tapi yang jadi masalahnya bagaimana kau kesana ?"

"Aku akan meminjam portal pak Urahara, nanti malam aku akan berangkat . Dan aku mohon jangan memberitahu teman-temanku. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan mereka kali ini ."

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Urahara sekarang, aku hanya berpesan kau jangan berulah di sana ."Perkataan itu cukup membuat Ichigho bahagia .

"Kau memang ayah yang baik," Ia membungkukan badan untuk memberi hormat padanya.

000

Malamnya ia memutuskan ke toko Urahara ia kini telah siap dengan tas ransel yang berisi pakaian dan makanan. Sesuai dengan perjanjian Urahara sendiri yang menemui Ichigho di depan rumah.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku sudah hampir kedinginan menunggumu dasar karet" sembur Urahara untuk memarahinya.

"Maaf pak Urahara," jawabnya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Tumben hanya sendiri, biasanya kan kau sama rombongan" Urahara celingukan mencari gerombolan Ichigho.

"Tidak , aku hanya sendiri. Ayah sudah menceritakannya kan ?" tanya Ichigo pada Urahara.

" Ya, dan aku sangat terkejut pula kalau kau bukan putra Ishin. Tapi sedikit menjelaskan darimana kekuatanmu berasal. Ngomong-ngomong kau bawa gelangnya kan ?"

"Oh, ini apa ini bisa membantu ?" Ichigho memandang Urahara bingung. Lalu melepaskan gelang itu dari tangan dan menyerahkan pada Urahara.

"Ini bisa membawamu ke dunia darimana batu itu berasal." Urahara lalu mengamati secara detil dan mengeluarkan suatu alat dari sakunya seperti remote dan menembakkanya pada gelang. Seperti mendeteksi gelang itu seperti menscaning sesuatu.

"Apa-apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Ichigho tampak khawatir Urahara akan merusak gelangnya.

"Mencari koordinat tempat, Oh ya Ichigho jangan lupakan aku tidak membantumu cuma-cuma loh." ungkap lantang Urahara seperti minta bayaran.

"he he he aku tak punya uang, nanti saja kalau ku bawakan souvenir dari sana." Ichigho merayu Urahara yang langsung pundung tak di bayar.

"Ha dasar anak kurang ajar tidak membayarku . Sebagai gantinya kau harus bekerja sebulan di tokoku tanpa gaji setelah ini." Teriak Urahara marah-marah pada anak berambut Orange itu.

"Hah ya sudah mumpung baik , cepat pergi sana bawa kalung ini ." Kata Urahara lalu melemparkan sebuah kalung dan gelang yang Ichigho langsung tangkap.

"Untuk apa ini ?"sambil memandang kalung di tangannya

"Itu untuk memanggil kekuatanmu dalam bentuk nyata dan membuka portal untuk pulang." Tutur Urahara enteng.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu ia lalu menembakkan alat yang untuk menscaning batu tadi dan muncullah lubang keunguan dari tanah.

"Sana pergi, kurasa dunia ini akan aman darimu beberapa hari." ketus Urahara dan menendang pantat Ichigho dan membuatnya jatuh ke lubang itu bahkan tanpa ucapan salam perpisahan.

"Ha..ha..ha..ha.."tawa nista Urahara beberapa detik setelah kepergian Ichigho.

Bersambung

Gajekah? Crossover pertama hasil ngubek-ngubek arsip lama yang gak jelas kapan ditulis. Maaf bila kata-katanya kaku karena sedang ingin up-date tapi gak punya kesempatan nulis*cucol* jadilah ngubek2 file nemunya ini. Kritik & Saran sangat diterima.

Bila berkenan tinggalkan riview.

Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach milik Tite Kubo

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Gaje, Bahasa kaku, Typo ^_^

Rated: T

Genre: Family & Angst

Konoha

Dalam lubang tadi Ichigo merasa terjatuh dalam lubang tanpa dasar. Ia hanya melihat sekelilingnya hanya lorong hitam dan pekat sampai dia melihat cahaya kecil yang semakin ia dekati dan benar saja ia ternyata jauh dari langit-langit ketinggian kira-kira 100 meter. Suasana di sana sepertinya masih siang hari sehingga Ichigo masih bisa melihat hutan dengan baik.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Ichigo sebisanya dari ketinggian itu. Dia hanya bisa menjerit dikarenakan ia tidak memungkinkan memakai Kidou untuk membuat pijakan. Ia terlihat cukup panik ketika hutan rimbunlah yang menanti dibawahanya , dengan tenaga yang ada ia berusaha menggerakkan badannya agar jatuh di antara pohon dengan harapan masih bisa selamat tentunya. Tubuhnya kini meluncur semakin mendekat ke pepohonan dan mulai menghantam rimbunnya daun, sarang burung, sarang laba-laba, menerobos ranting dan melihat tanah yang semakin dekat ia reflek menutup matanya berharap rasa sakit akibat terjatuh dapat berkurang.

"Tertangkap!" Desah seseorang yang baru saja menangkap tangan Ichigo tepat sebelum Ichigo benar-benar terjatuh ke tanah. Dirasakannya tangan kananya telah di pegangi seseorang. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas dan dilihatnya pria paruh baya berambut putih mengenakan masker.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa" teriak Ichigo dan membuat orang yang menolongnya ikut terkejut dan reflek melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Ichigo dan langsung saja menjatuhkan Ichigo.

"BRUUUUUUUUUUUK"

"AWWW!"

Teriak Ichigo kesakitan namun untungnya posisi ketinggian Ichigo ketika terjatuh sudah tidak terlalu tinggi sehingga rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hanya sakit sementara.

"Kenapa dilepaskan?" Protes Ichigo sambil mengusap pantatnya pada pria berambut putih bermasker dengan pakaian aneh yang dengan santainya dapat turun dari pohon tanpa kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Karena kau membuatku terkejut," jawabnya santai sambil berjongkok dihadapan Ichigo. Meski wajahnya ditutupi masker namun Ichigo tau jika pria itu sedang tersenyum sekarang.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Pertanyaan itu langsung meluncur dari mulutnya ketika pria asing didepannya mulai mengamatinya dengan serius. Pria berambut orange itu reflek menjauh dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan takut begitu, aku hanya penasaran dari mana kau terjatuh. Dan apa lubang hitam tadi?" Pada akhir kalimat nada pertanyaan itu berubah menjadi nada intimidasi. Pria berambut silver itu jelas melihat dengan sharingannya kalau pemuda itu muncul dari lubang hitam yang muncul dari langit.

Skak mat. Baru saja ia menginjakkan kakinya ditempatnya berasal ia sudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang melihatnya ia datang dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Bulir-bulir keringatnya langsung turun dan otaknya langsung bekerja untuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Kalau kau hanya diam begitu itu berarti tandanya kau mengakui." Ekspresi pria di depannya ini menunjukkan keserius.

"Ak-aku, ini tidak yang seperti yang kau lihat. Aku datang dari dimensi lain." Tuturnya jujur, ia tidak ambil pusing pria didepannya ini akan percaya atau tidak.

"Hmm, pantas." Gumamnya pendek yang justru membuat Ichigo heran,

"Kau tidak terkejut?"

"Cukup masuk akal menjelaskan gaya pakaianmu yang aneh, lalu untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya pria berambut putih itu dengan santai karena ia sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda Ichigo orang yang berbahaya.

"Haruskah aku menjelaskannya pada orang asing?" Ichigo tidak mau mengambil resiko jika mengungkapkan identitasnya.

"Aku Hatake Kakashi," jawabnya pendek.

" Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, kau bisa memanggilku Ichigo." Ujarnya dengan sopan.

"Tujuanmu?" Pria bernama Kakashi itu belum mau menyerah.

"Aku akan ke Konoha untuk menemui adikku yang belum pernah kutemui." Ucap Ichigo dengan jujur .

"Bila boleh kutebak kau dan adikmu terpisah, itu terdengar aneh." Lagi-lagi Kakashi memandang Ichigo dengan curiga, ia harus memastikan siapa sebenarnya pemuda dihadapannya ini sebelum membiarkannya masuk ke Konoha.

"Begitulah, cukup mengejutkan dan sulit dilogika jika kau didatangi orang tuamu lewat mimpi." Kata Ichigo sambil menggidikkan bahu, mata teduhnya menerawang sejenak hutan didepannya. Bisa Kakashi lihat remaja di depannya ini terlihat muram.

"Itu bisa saja jika orang tuamu seorang shinobi level tinggi." Komentar Kakashi pada Ichigo. Detik berikutnya Ichigo berpaling pada Kakashi.

"Mungkin saja." Ketidak pastian masih menjadi selimut besar dalam kisah ini, namun Ichigo bermodal nekat ingin mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Lalu, siapa nama orang tuamu ?" Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Kakashi ikut merasa prihatin atas anak ini

."Ehm sebentar", Ichigo lalu melepaskan gelangnya dan memberikannya pada Kakashi.

"Ini hanya satu-satunya petunjuk yang kumiliki. Apa kau mengenal nama kedua orang itu ?" tanya Ichigo.

Kakashi memandang dengan teliti gelang itu, dalam genggamannya entah mengapa dia dapat merasakan aliran cakra Yondaime dan Kushina yang dijadikan satu. Setelah di pandangi dengan seksama lagi ia menemukan sebuah tulisan "Minato Namikaze – Uzumaki Kushina" dan dibawahnya tertera nama"Ichigo Namikaze ".

"Darimana kau dapat benda ini ?" Ekspresi Kakshi mendadak berubah serius dengan mata mendelik melihat Ichigo.

"Itu, peninggalan ayah. Apa kau mengenal kedua orang tuaku ?"Kini Ichigo balik bertanya.

"Ya, tapi itu mustahil. Sepengetahuan kami Kushina dan Minato hanya punya satu putra ." jawabnya tak percaya. Yang Kakashi tahu Naruto adalah putra tunggal dari gurunya.

" Aku sudah dengar itu dari ayah. Awalnya akupun tak percaya ketika aku di datangi pria yang bernama Minato Namikaze mengaku-ngaku ayahku melalui mimpi sampai ia menceritkan semuanya dan dia menuyuruhku untuk menemui adikku yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Setelah itu dia juga menyuruhku meminta gelang yang ia titipkan pada ayah angkatku. Itulah gelang peninggalannya." Penjelasan Ichigo seperti mengada-ada di pendengaran Kakashi, tapi bukti yang dipegangnya ini tidak dapat disangkal karena ia mengenali betul pemilik cakra ini.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak itu bukan urusanku." Tanpanya datar sambil mengambil kasar gelangnya dari Kakashi lalu berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Hei kau mau kemana, Ichigo memangnya kau tahu Konoha dimana letaknya." Dengan mudah Kakashi berhasil mengejar Ichigo yang ajaibnya berjalan kearah desa Konoha dengan benar.

Ichigo berhenti sejenak, memandang Kakashi lagi. Pria ini benar-benar pengamat yang baik, segala kelaukuan Ichigo yang janggal seperti tertangkap olehnya.

"Kesana kan?" Tanya Ichigo dengan ekspresi polos. Bukan kebetulan Ichigo bisa mengetahui dimana letak Konoha namun menurut Urahara dia tidak mungkin terjatuh jauh dari Konoha selain itu reiatsu terbanyak memang dari arah yang Ichigo tempuh sekarang.

"Ah, benar. Boleh kutemani, kebetulan aku jounin desa Konoha." Kata Kakashi tanpa melirik pada pria disampingnya ini.

"Kau bukan menemaniku, tapi kau mengawasiku." Kata Ichigo to de point dengan nada dingin. Meskipun ia merasa dicurigai namun Ichigo tidak keberatan Kakashi menemaninya.

Kakashi hanya terdiam karena memang apa yang dikatakan pemuda ini benar akan adanya. Sebagai ninja desa ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang asing yang tidak tahu asal-usulnya masuk bebas ke Konoha. Dari sudut matanya Kakashi bisa melihat kedalaman mata yang banyak menyimpan misteri. Sejauh pengamatannya Kakashi memang tidak merasakan aliran cakra yang umumnya dimiliki orang-orang. Apa dia bukan ninja? Ini sedikit aneh jika ia keturunan Minato dan Kushina yang sudah diketahui reputasinya seperti apa tidak memiliki cakra.

Kakashi dan Ichigo berjalan dalam keheningan hampir satu jam lamanya. Mata beriris teduh milik Ichigo kemudian sedikit terpaku ketika sebuah gerbang besar bertuliskan Konoha telah ada dihadapannya.

"Apa ini desa Konoha?" Tanyanya pada Kakashi.

"Ya,inilah Konoha. Sebaiknya kau ikut aku, aku punya cara lebih baik untuk membuktikan siapa dirimu." Ujarnya pada Ichigo yang terlihat pasrah dan menurut pada Kakashi.

.

.

"Hokage-sama."panggil Kakashi untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Tsunade yang sempat hilang akibat shock mengenai apa yang baru saja Kakashi katakan.

"Hei rambut orange , siapa namamu ?" Kali ini wanita yang terlihat sangar dimata Ichigo itu memulai pertanyaan setelah sekian lama ia diabaikan oleh orang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Ichigo Kurasaki, cukup panggil Ichigo." Jawabnya sopan.

"_Kalau dilihat-lihat dia memang mirip dengan Kushina dan Minato_." Pikirnya dalam hati. Ia berpaling kepada asistennya. "Lakukan pemeriksaan DNA secepat mungkin kalau perlu sekarang juga. Mengerti !" Perintah Tsunade tegas. Sebagai Hokage tentu ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal-hal semacam ini tidak tertangani, terlebih lagi ini mengenai informasi baru.

"Siap kak Tsunade !" jawabnya reflek dan sambil hormat lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menemui Naruto.

"Ichigo kau sekarang ikut aku." Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu kemudian keluar dari ruangannya diikuti Ichigo dan Kakashi. Ichigo masih terdiam memikirkan fakta-fakta yang anehnya bermunculan begitu cepatnya. Apakah ini kebetulan? Apa ini memang sudah takdir ?Yang jelas sepenuhnya batin Ichgo belum seratus persen siap, sejujurnya ia masih berharap ada kesalahan tentang semua ini dan kebenarannya akan terungkap sebentar lagi.

Ia kini berada di sebuah bangunan yang ia ketahui mirip rumah sakit. Ichigo dipersilahkan masuk ke ruangan yang tampaknya mirip ruang medis.

"Duduklah, aku akan mengambil semua sampel." Ujar Tsunade. Pria bersurai orange itu sedikit terkejut ternyata wanita cantik didepannya ini juga seorang dari kalangan medis. Pemeriksaan berjalan cukup lama, semua sampel diambil mulai dari darah sampai rambutpun ia cek. Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka menampakkan Shizune dan dua orang yang asing bagi Ichigo , gadis bersurai pink dan remaja seumuran dirinya bersurai pirang yang sedikit mengingatkannya pada Minato

"Kak Tsunade, aku juga bawa Sakura untuk membantu " Ujar Shizune dengan serius.

"Bagus. " kata Tsunade tanpa berpaling.

"Ayo kita bekerja !" perintah Tsunade pada kedua wanita yaitu Shizune dan Sakura, gadis berambut Pink. Mereka bertiga lalu menarik Naruto dan melakukan pemeriksaan yang sama pada Ichigo. Begitu selesai mereka berdua ditinggal bersama Kakashi yang masih tampak tenang.

"Jadi , kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ?" Tanya Ichigo hati-hati. Ia amati baik-baik remaja bersurai pirang dihadapannya ini.

" Benar, ne. Kau sendiri siapa ?" Naruto balik bertanya pada Ichigo. Ia memandang gurunya tidak mengerti karena ia masih bingung kenapa diajak kesini.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, kau bisa memanggilku Ichigo ." Katanya tanpa berpaling. Dia belum berani menggunakan nama marga aslinya untuk memperkenalkan diri sebab ia tahu orang-orang ini tidak akan terima begitu saja bila marga aslinya dipakai. Mengaku sebagai anaknya saja sudah di investigasi seperti ini apalagi memakai nama marga.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Tawa Naruto langsung lepas mendengar nama pemuda di depannya ini

" Apa , strawberry ?Ha ha ha kayak nama anak perempuan aja" Naruto tertawa guling-guling pasalnya dia kan belum pernah dengar nama buah di pakai untuk nama orang.

" Hei , berhenti tertawa. Itu tidak lucu " Ichigo mendeathglare Naruto yang ajaibnya langsung terdiam.

"Hei akukan hanya bercanda," Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memandang sebal pada Ichigo yang tampak tegang tanpa sebab. Pria itu lebih memilih diam sambil memandang kebawah.

Lalu setelah tiga jam menunggu Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura masuk dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Tsunade terlihat tampak aneh dengan senyum-senyum licik memandang Naruto dan Ichigo bergantian. Beda Lagi Shizune pasang tampang senyum kelewat ramah. Sakura schock tak percaya cukup jelas dengan kerutan yang muncul di dahinya.

"Dari semua pemeriksaan positif " Tsunade angkat bicara dan sontak Ichigo menatap tidak percaya.

"Positif apanya ?" tanya Naruto masih bingung.

"Dia kakakmu , " tutur si Hokage.

"APA ?" Si rambut pirang sudah berekspresi terperangah tidak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda aku anak tunggal." Ujar Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku tidak bercanda, akan kujelaskan dikantor." Kilat keseriusan terlihat jelas dari mata Tsunade. Hokage cantik ini sendiri sebenarnya masih tidak percaya jika Ichigo putra Yondaime tapi bukti didepannya ini tidak bisa dibantah.

.

.

Hokage menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto. Setelah perdebatan kecil akhirnya mereka semua disodorkan pada kenyataan yang tidak mungkin terbantahkan oleh bukti. Diputuskan Ichigo tinggal dirumah Naruto untuk sementara. Yah hari itu menjadi penuh kejutan untuk mereka.

Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka, Naruto berinisiatif mampir di warung Ichiraku untuk mencairkan suasana . Ichigo agaknya masih canggung berdua dengan Naruto terlihat sekali ia lebih banyak diam.

"Nii- san,. Ada yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Naruto membuka pertanyaan karena tidak tahan bila diam. Meskipun masih kaku memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan kakak namun bocah pirang agaknya berusaha menerima kenyataan. Sejujurnya ia senang ternyata ia masih mempunyai keluarga.

"Tidak, aku hanya masih tak percaya saja dengan keadaan ini" jawab Ichigo murung sambil memandangi meja kosong di depannya karena ramen pesanannya belum datang.

"Aku juga, tapi aku senang sekali karena kukira aku tak memiliki keluarga" balas Naruto nyengir lebar pada Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo seperti bercermin.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis diberi cengiran seperti itu lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut duren Naruto sambil berkata, "Tak kusangka aku punya adik segila dirimu" sambil memandangnya serius.

"Kalau kau serius begitu, kau jadi mirip ayah Nii- san" , Naruto tampaknya mulai bisa menemukan kemiripan sifat Ichigo dengan sang ayah Minato.

"Hah?" Ichigo hanya bisa terkejut lalu memandang Naruto heran lalu ia mencoba untuk memulai topic lain. "Naruto, jadi kau pernah bertemu ayah dan ibu?"tanya Ichigo.

"Belum,hanya ayah sekali. Aku bertemu ayah ketika kyuubi mengeluarkan ekor ke 8 . Selebih itu tidak pernah , aku dari kecil hidup sendiri." Jawabnya muram mengingat masa itu. "Kalau Nii san, bagaimana?" Kini Naruto berbalik bertanya tapi tak dijawab.

"Dua Ramen sudah siap!" Pak Ichiraku memberikan dua ramen itu pada Naruto dan Ichigo tapi tampaknya dalam waktu itu tak akan disentuh keduanya.

"Terimakasih !' Jawab Naruto senang pada pak Ichiraku. "Nah Sekarang ceritakan tentang kehidupan Nii- San disana?" tuntut Naruto yang kini posisi duduknya sudah seperti anak kecil bersiap mendengarkan dongeng.

"Makan dulu Naruto, nanti keburu dingin!" ajak Ichigo yang tampaknya heran akan kelakuan adiknya yang kelewat riang itu.

"Tidak, aku belum mau makan bila Ni-San belum bercerita!" Tuntut Naruto sambil pasang tampang jail.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Kalau aku dari kecil hidup bersama keluarga Ishin Kurosaki dan kedua anak perempuannya. Ayah- maksudku Pak Ishin dia seorang Duda yang ditinggal mati Istrinya. Secara keseluruhan hidupku kurasa bahagia dengan keluarga dan sahabat yang menyayangiku."tutur singkat Ichigo.

"Beruntungnya Nii-san, kalau aku dari kecil hidup sendiri dikucilkan para penduduk, dihindari teman-teman hanya gara-gara ada kyuubi di tubuhku. Tapi sekarang semua penduduk desa sudah menerimaku. Aku senang sekali terlebih lagi aku sekarang punya keluarga." Kali ini curahan hati yang biasa dipendamnya ia utarakan secara blak-blakkan dengan senang. Ichigo mendengar hal itu hanya bisa tertegun malu pada dirinya sendiri yang sempat merasa dibuang oleh orang tua kandungnya. Jika dibandingkan dirinya Naruto lebih kurang beruntung darinya tapi Naruto tetap bisa riang. Sungguh ia harus banyak belajar darinya.

"Sudah kan Naruto ,kalau begitu ayo lomba makan," tau-tau Ichigo udah curi start makan ramen duluan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bengong.

"Nii-san kau curang!"Raung Naruto pada kakaknya barunya.

Mengejutkan karena ternyata Ichigo bisa mengimbangi selera makan Naruto yang kelewat jumbo itu. Sore itu mereka menghabiskan masing-masing lima mangkuk ramen. Cocok bener jadi adik dan kakak.

"Hah kenyangnya kau hebat juga Naruto bisa menyaingi ku!" ujar Ichigo pada Naruto yang tampaknya kenyang juga. Suasana kedua kakak adik itu kini lebih hidup dibandingkan beberapa jam yang lalu . Alasannya sederhana, entah mengapa mereka bisa cocok satu sama lain, mungkin inilah yang dinamakan ikatan persaudaraan.

"Justru akui Nii-san yang hebat, aku kan tak pernah terkalahkan kalau lomba makan ramen!" ujarnya sambil membayar semua makanan itu. Setelah kenyang sore itu mereka habiskan dengan jalan-jalan sebelum benar-benar pulang ke rumah. Mereka menyusuri pertokoan Konoha dan bertemu dengan beberapa teman-teman Naruto yang juga menikmati waktu sore.

"Hoi Naruto, kau jalan-jalan juga hari ini!" Sapa Rock Lee yang sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Neji, Tenten, Lee dan kiba.

"Iya, kalian rame-rame nih pasti seru di libur misi kayak gini!" ujar Naruto semangat 45.

"Oh ya, dia siapa Naruto?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan pria asing sambil menunjuknya.

"Kalian tak akan percaya yang ku alami hari ini, teman-teman dia ini Kakak kandungku. Aku punya kakak" jelas Naruto girang pada semuanya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, kenapa kau baru bercerita sekarang?" Kini Tenten yang menimpali sementara itu Neji masih beradu pandang dalam diam bersama Ichigo.

"Panjang ceritanya, perkenalkan Aku Ichigo Kurosaki kakak kandung Naruto. Panggil aku Ichigo atau Kurosaki boleh" Ichigo memperkenalkan dirinya pada teman-teman Naruto sebelum diperkenalkan Naruto.

"Salam kenal ya Ichigo, aku Tenten, ini Neiji,ini Lee dan ini Kiba", Tenten menunjuk satu persatu teman-temannya sambil berkata sedikit genit.

"Ten ten ,jangan genit!" Peringat Neiji yang sedikit cemburu karena kelakuan Tenten barusan.

"Wih, Neiji marah tak kusangka gossip itu benar!" ujar Naruto ala penggossip dipasar.

"He'e eh it-itu tidak benar, yak an Tenten,yak an teman-teman?" Neji malah salting sendiri dengan kelakuannya.

"Wa ha ha Neji jadian sama Tenten!" Sorak Naruto, Kiba, Lee , berbarengan dan sukses membuat wajah Neiji dan Tenten semerah tomat.

"Sudah terserah aku mau pergi!" Neiji untuk menutupi rasa malunya lalu diikuti Tenten.

"Tunggu!" reflek Kiba dan Lee berbarengan akhirnya mereka menyusul Neji dan Tenten.

"Dasar aneh!" Batin Ichigo melihat kelakuan adik dan teman-temannya urakan. Dia akui dia sendiri suka bikin berissik tapi dia gak seurakan ini sama temennya.

Malamnya mereka banyak bercerita mengenai peperangan yang mungkin akan sebentar lagi pecah. Naruto sendiri sebenarnya masih mempunyai tugas untuk berguru pada Killer Bee tapi ia merasa belum siap terlebih lagi ia baru saja merasakan kebahagiaan bertemu kakaknya.

"Kau kenapa ngalamun begitu Naruto?" tanya Kurosaki sambil mengikuti Naruto bersandar di dinding jendela.

"Eh Nii-san sebenarnya aku bingung, besok aku harus mulai menemui guru lagi untuk menguasai Kyuubi dan itu membutuhkan waktu lama. Sedangkan aku masih ingin bersama Nii-san"tutur Naruto diantara kegalaunya. Mata blue safirnya terlihat nanar memandang Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu kau pergi saja Naruto, aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang bagimu" tutur Ichigo secara bijak pada adiknya yang satu ini.

"Ta-tapi Nii-san ,bagaimana ? aku menghawatirkanmu! Mereka mengincarku aku takut mereka akan melukai Nii-san!" ujar Naruto dengan ratapan sedih ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kakak yang lebih tua setahun itu dari dirinya.

Ichigo terkekeh.

"Kau jangan khawatirkan aku! Aku akan baik-baik saja!" Ia mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang masih bimbang.

"Tetap saja, aku menghawatirkanmu bodoh! Kau itu gak ngerti perasaanku bagaimana" umpat Naruto sebal. Jujur saja Naruto sangat amat khawatir dengan Nii-san nya ini yang statusnya sebagai kakak Naruto tentu akan menyebar, ia takut para musuh akan memanfaatkan kakaknya untuk menjadikan kelemahan dirinya.

"Dasar baka! Memangnya aku selemah itu sampai kau sebegitu khawatirnya denganku. Percayalah aku akan baik-baik saja Naruto. Aku janji saat kau pulang aku masih disini. Sudah aku tak ingin ngobrol lagi denganmu sana tidur atau aku akan pulang ke dunia sana!" perintah Ichigo dengan sedikit mengancam untuk menyuruh tidur Naruto.

"Huh dasar sok kuat!" Naruto lalu menghambur ke kasur untuk tidur.

Bersambung

Thank to

Guest ,Nitya-chan, . ,Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi,nujeri29,Shark,Guest,Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan,Bewinkk Dee chan – tik

Dan semua yang mau baca sama mampir. Engg..gomen setelah ini mungkin up-datenya lama soalnya di arsip saya story ini cuma sampai bagian ini. Eng gomen, doakan saja saya ketemu idenya. Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf, kritik saran dan saran sangat saya harapkan.

Terimakasih.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach milik Tite Kubo

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Family & Angst

Typo bertebaran

Chapter 3

Sinar mentari telah beranjak dari ufuk timur, dari tepi jendela sebuah apartemen tampak pemuda berambut orange terduduk sambil menatap wilayah Konoha yang masih lengang. Iris teduhnya kemudian ia layangkan pada pemuda lain yang masih terlelap tidur di kasur. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit ketika melihat ekspresi adiknya yang terlalu lucu ketika tidur. Sungguh wajah polos itu tidak memperlihatkan sebuah beban berat yang ditanggung.

"_Apa benar wilayah yang terlihat damai ini, akan ada sebuah perang?"_ tanyanya dalam hati. Ia merasa membutuhkan seseorang yang mampu memberikan saran dan ia tahu harus kemana dan bertanya pada siapa. Dengan tenang dan konsentrasi penuh ia memejamkan matanya untuk masuk ke alam dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan zanpakutonya.

Ia membuka matanya kembali namun pemandangan dihadapannya sudah jauh berubah, bukan kamar Naruto lagi melainkan ia berada di sebuah tempat dengan langit yang biru dan ia sekarang berdiri di sebuah gedung dengan posisi vertikal. Meskipun begitu ia tidak terlihat khawatir akan jatuh, ia menunggu dengan tenang sampai orang itu datang.

"Ichigo." Panggil seseorang yang suaranya amat ia kenali yaitu Zangetsu, zanpakutonya. Pria tua dengan tampilan serba hitam itu muncul dibelakang Ichigo.

Ia membalikan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Zangetsu. "Kau tentu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padaku." Ujarnya lirih tanpa berani menatap wajah lelaki dihadapannya.

"Yeah, ini memang mengejutkan sekali jika ternyata kau bukan putra Ishin. Tapi sejak awal aku memang sudah merasakan adanya perbedaan dari reiatsumu, kupikir itu adalah pembawaan. Tidak kusangka aliran energi lain itu adalah sisipan cakra dari kedua orang tuamu."

Ichigo tidak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Zangetsu. Ia masih memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menatap kebawah.

"Ayah memang menyisipkan cakranya untuk bertemu denganku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku datang kesini ingin meminta saranmu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Dunia itu terlihat begitu damai." Kata Ichigo mengutarakan asumsinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja pada Ayah dan Ibumu langsung, kurasa mereka akan memberi jawaban yang lebih baik." Saran Zangetsu pada Ichigo yang masih terlihat murung sebelum terbelalak dengan saran Zangetsu yang baru saja di dengar.

"Itu tidak mungkin, cakra ayahku sudah habis untuk menemuiku malam itu dan Ibuku akan muncul jika keadaan sudah mendesak. Sama seperti ayahku." Ujar Ichgo dengan keras memberi bantahan sambil menatap Zangetsu untuk pertama kalinya sejak kedatangan.

Alih-alih mengamini perkataan Ichigo, Zangetsu terlihat tidak sependapat terbukti dengan munculnya senyuman yang misterius yang terbentuk dari sudut bibirnya.

"Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu nak, dasar energimu sebenarnya adalah cakra milikmu dan kedua orang tuamu. Jangan kau lupa siapa Ishin Kurosaki dan bagaimana pengaruh reiatsunya, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu cakra milikmu perlahan menjadi sumber reiatsumu sekarang. Itu semua terjadi akibat tekanan reiatsu yang secara terus menerus kau terima dari Ishin yang berakibat berubahnya energy ini." Terang lelaki itu pada tuannya. Ia sengaja tidak memberitahu secara lengkap untuk memberi kesempatan pada Ichigo menemukan kesimpulannya sendiri.

Zangetsu tahu Ichigo bukanlah pemuda yang bodoh, bisa dilihat sekarang raut wajah Ichigo yang mendadak berubah riang. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda dihadapannya ini sudah menemukan jawabannya.

"Aku tahu! Kalau begitu maka artinya ayah dan ibu dalam diriku hubungannya sama saja saat aku denganmu maupun Hichigo." Katanya dengan sumpringah.

"Apa aku bisa memanggil mereka sekarang? Disini?" Tanya Ichigo pada Zangetsu. Roh dari zanpakuto Ichigho itu terlihat mengangguk dan semakin membuat Ichigo bahagia.

"Baiklah akan ku coba, aku ingin melihat ibuku seperti apa, dan bagaimana reaksi ayah nanti." Cengir Ichigo kemudian ia menutup matanya untuk mulai berkonsentrasi mencari titik energi dalam tubuhnya. Ia mengkonsentrasikan reiatsu miliknya untuk bisa masuk ke bagian dalam dirinya yang lain lagi. Dapat ia rasakan memang ada dua energi yang ia rasakan sebagai cakra yang tersisip dalam reiatsu. Dengan reitasunya kemudian ia menarik energi untuk keluar.

Matanya ia buka kembali, benar saja perlahan tapi pasti di hadapannya muncul cahaya mengumpul dan membentuk dua sosok yang berbeda. Satu sosok dengan rambut pirang yang sudah ia kenal, dan satu lagi seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah panjang.

"Itukah mereka?" tanya Zangetsu pada Ichigo yang terlihat sudah tidak sabar menunggu dua sosok itu sempurna.

" Benar." Jawabnya bahagia.

Kedua sosok itu kini telah sempurna, mata mereka masih terpejam kemudian membuka secara perlahan. Mata blue safire Minato mengerjab tidak mengerti ketika dihadapannya telah ada Ichigo bersama seorang lelaki tua berpakaian serba hitam.

"Ini dimana dattebayo?" Suara itu sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk melihat kesamping.

"Ku-Kushina?" panggil Minato terkejut. Mata violet indah milik Kushina memandang Minato suaminya dengan perasaan rindu. Seingatnya ia sudah mati ketika penyerangan kyuubi. Melihat Minato lagi mungkin suatu anugrah yang lain. Ia reflek memeluk Minato dengan erat, air matanya sudah turun dari mata indahnya. Minato memeluk lembut Kushina.

"Senang bisa melihatmu Kushina." Kata Minato sembari mengelus rambut merah panjang istrinya.

"Pasangan yang serasi." Komentar Zangetsu pada Ichigo yang masih khusyuk menikmati adegan Minato dan Kushina. Bisa melihat mereka berdua bagai sebuah keajaiban yang datang padanya.

Kushina masih memeluk Minato dengan erat.

"Kushi-chan, sepertinya kita harus meminta penjelasan pada putra kita." Ujar Minato sambil tersenyum ceria pada Kushina. Istri Minato itu kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan Minato yang tertuju pada Ichigo dan Zangetsu.

"Apa itu putra pertama kita, Ichigo?" tanya pada Minato yang dibalas anggukan pada Minato. Kushina perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari Minato, kemudian menghambur memeluk Ichigo.

Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Ichigo ketika Kushina memeluknya di iringi tangisan.

"Ichigo, perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Kushina atau Namikaze Kushina alias ibumu." Ucap Kushina di iringi sesenggukan kecil.

"Aku tahu, Kaa-san." Ujarnya lirih pada ibunya. Ia memandangi ayahnya yang turut tersenyum.

"Jadi Ichigo bagaimana bisa aku dan Kushina disini?" Minato menuntut penjelasan dari sang putra.

Ichigo dengan gerakan lembut menjauhkan pelukan ibunya agar Kushina berhenti memeluk. Bukannya ia tidak senang namun tidak mungkin menjelaskan sambil berpelukan begini.

"Cakra Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Secara teknis memang akan habis jika telah aktif. Tapi aku berbeda, inti energiku sekarang adalah reiatsu yang akan selalu memelihara inti energinya." Tutur Ichigo dengan jelas pada kedua orang tuanya. Di dunia nyata orang tuanya memang sudah tidak ada namun sisa cakra mereka dalam tubuh Ichigolah yang hidup.

"Hmmm, begitu ya…" Kata Minato dengan pose sok keren dengan memegang dagunya sambil memandangi Ichigo dengan pandangan sok detektif . Kushina langsung illfeel memandangi pose Minato.

DHUG!

Sebuah bogem melayang di kepala Minato.

"Hmmm apanya yang begitu Minato! Aku masih tidak paham!" Bentak Kushina pada Minato.

Minato masih mempertahankan gaya kerennya. "Hmm sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti…" ujar Minato polos sambil nyengir yang benar-benar mirip Naruto.

Semua sweatdrop memandang sang mantan Yondaime, bahkan Zangetsu yang biasanya terlihat berwibawa bisa cengo melihat ayah Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau tadi terlihat sudah mengerti!" Omel Kushina lagi.

"Aku bukan Shinigami Kushi-chan! Aku shinobi. Mana tahu aku tentang seluk beluk reiatsu." Benar apa yang dikatakan Minato, dia kan shinobi jadi jelas tidak begitu paham reiatsu. Detik itu Kushina sadar kemudian tertawa garing ketika melihat Minato yang sedang marah sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Dengan jurus memelasnya Kushina segera merayu Minato.

"Ekhem", tegur Ichigho dengan suara batuk yang dibuat-buat. Tampaknya putra pertama Minato itu sudah bosan jadi kacang goreng bagi orang tuannya.

"Ups!" Cengir Minato.

"Ya ada apa Ichigo Namikaze?" Tanya Minato dengan nada innocent.

"Hah, tentu bukan tanpa alasan aku memanggil kalian. Ada yang harus aku konsultasikan." Tutur Ichigho sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia pasang wajah juga wajah tak kalah innocent dari Minato.

"Apa ini soal Naruto?" tebak Minato namun kali ini dengan nada serius.

"Ya, saat ini aku sudah di Konoha. Apa Tou-san tidak salah tempat sedamai itu akan terjadi perang?" Tanya Ichigho dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kau belum tahu saja kondisi desa nak, jadi kau sudah bertemu Naruto. Hnggg…aku jadi ingin tahu reaksinya anak itu." Kata Minato sedikit menyimpang dari pembicaraan.

"Jika kau ingin tahu masalah yang ada di depan mata. Sederhana jangan biarkan kyuubi yang ada di tubuh adikmu sampai jatuh ke pihak tidak bertanggung jawab." Kushina akhirnya turut angkat bicara setelah mulai mengerti situasi.

"Huuh, kenapa Kaa-san juga berkata hal yang sama. Kulihat Naruto cukup kuat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri." Ujar Ichigo dengan cemberut.

"Kukira ada hal yang lain yang harus dilindungi Ichigo. Ini bukan hanya tentang adikmu tapi seluruh penduduk yang ada di Konoha bahkan mungkin seluruhnya." Zangetsu yang sedari tadi diam ikut menyumbangkan aspirasinya.

"Seperti yang telah kuberitahu ketika pertemuan kita yang pertama Ichigo, dari apa yang kurasakan sepertinya akan pecah perang dunia shinobi ke empat. Kalian harus mencegahnya. Aku percaya kalian akan mampu menghadapi ini karena kalian pewarisku." Kata Minato dengan tulus. Ya senyum tulus itu lagi yang kini dilihat Ichigo lagi. Senyum hangat yang mampu membuat hatinya terketuk.

"Yeah aku tahu, sekedar info Naruto sebentar lagi akan berlatih untuk menyempurnakan ilmunya untuk bisa mengajak kyuubi bekerja sama. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak hanya bisa tinggal diam tou-san." Ujar Ichigo dengan nada agak keras.

"Untuk sementara kau mungkin bisa mengamati keadaan , kuyakin sebentar lagi kekuatanmu diperlukan untuk membantu desa. Seiring berjalannya waktu kuyakin kau akan mengetahui apa yang harus kau sendiri." Kata Minato mantap.

"Huuh, selalu saja begitu. Kenapa sih semua orang suka bermain teka-teki. Ya sudah berhubung sekarang kita punya banyak waktu. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Kenapa nama marga yang dipakai Naruto bukan Namikaze?"

Kushina dan Minato saling lirik. Minato kemudiam tersenyum kecil pada Kushina yang terlihat mempersilakan sang suami berbicara.

"Kami kira Sandaime menyembunyikannya untuk melindungi Naruto. Akan lebih berbahaya lagi jika Naruto diketahui sebagai putraku yang notabene jabatanku kala itu adalah seorang Hokage. Tentu saja akan sangat beresiko jika musuh-musuhku mengetahui hal itu." Tutur Minato pada Ichigo sang putra.

"Tunggu! Kau HOKAGE?"

Ichigho terperangah tidak percaya. Jadi dia ayahnya dulu mantan Hokage yang jabatannya tertinggi di Konoha.

"Ahh sepertinya aku lupa memberitahumu Minato Namikaze, Hokage ke empat desa Konoha." Ucap Minato dengan bangga dan berlahgak sok keren namun gagal karena Kushina hanya mendecih ill fell.

"Haah, untung aku belum pernah memakai nama marga Namikaze di dunia ini. Jika aku mengungkapnnya kemarin mungkin identitas Naruto akan terkuak juga." Ichigo sedikit lega karena ia bisa secara tidak sadar telah melindungi identitas adiknya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, maaf jika kami melibatkanmu dalam hal seperti ini." Kata Kushina lirih. Sebagai orang tua tentu tidak ada yang berharap melibatkan anaknya dalam bahaya. Namun seperti kata Minato dulu mereka adalah keluarga Shinobi, keluarga yang harus mengorbankan apapun demi kepentingan semua.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Aku senang bisa berguna bagi orang lain terlebih lagi ini keluargaku. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi melindunginya." Janji Ichigo dengan pandangan mata yang serius.

"Bagus, tapi kurasa Ichigo sebaiknya kau pilih-pilih waktu yang tepat ya jika ingin menunjukkan kekuatanmu." Kata Minato dengan nada jahil sambil melirik Kushina.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ichigo dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Soalnya Naruto sangat takut sekali yang namanya hantu." Tutur Minato sambil menahan tawa sambil melihat Kushina yang sudah pucat.

Ichigo dan Zangetsu sweatdrop bersama.

"Kau pikir itu lucu Minato!" bentak Kushina.

"Yah asal kau tahu saja, sifatnya penakut itu turun dari Kushina. Kau harus pintar-pintar mengendalikan wujudmu terlebih lagi ketika saat wujud vizardmu. Aku sangsi Naruto tidak akan pingsan." Tawa Minato tidak tertahan lagi namun seribu malang karena harus berhenti akibat pukulan Kushina.

"Abaikan kata-kata Minato , Ichigo! Aku percaya kau tetap akan jadi Ichigo kami apapun keadaanmu." Kushina berhambur memeluk puteranya dengan lembut.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku Kaa-san!"

"Sepertinya ini sudah terlalu lama, aku harus segera menemui Naruto. Dilain waktu aku akan mengunjungi kalian lagi. Oh ya ini paman Zangetsu, Zanpakutoku. Mulai sekarang kalian ada di tempat yang sama ." Terang Ichigo pada orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup Ichigo mendengar suara burung yang berkicauan. Entah mengapa ia merasa tubuhnya jadi lebih hangat . Ia perlahan membuka mata iris teduhnya.

Pantas saja badannya jadi lebih hangat rupanya ada seseorang yang telah memberinya selimut. Dipandanginya tempat tidur Naruto yang sudah tertata rapi. Rupanya ia terlalu lama pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Nii-san sudah bangun?" Suara itu menyapanya dengan riang. Pemuda itu menghampirinya dengan membawa dua cangkir susu yang salah satunya ia sodorkan pada dirinya.

Ichigho menerima secangkir susu itu dalam diam. Entah mengapa ia belum terbiasa juga meski suasana sudah sempat lebih hangat tadi malam.

"Kenapa kau tidur di tepi jendela, kan sudah kubilang kau tidur disampingku saja. Bagaimana kalau kau sakit, hah!" Omel Naruto pada Ichigho yang ditemukan dalam keadaan tidur (sepengetahuan Naruto)

"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena terkena angin malam. Lagi pula aku sudah biasa." Ujarnya kemudian menyeruput susu hangat buatan Naruto. Pandangan matanya ia edarkan pada pahatan wajah yang baru ia sadari salah satunya mirip dengan wajah ayahnya.

"Apa itu pahatan wajah tou-san?" tanya Ichigo dengan lugu pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi putihnya.

"Iya, ayah kita adalah Hokage ke empat berjuluk Yellow Flash. Aku bangga memiliki ayah seperti dia dan impianku adalah menjadi Hokage yang akan melampuinya. Datteabayo!" Ujar Naruto sambil memberikan senyum lima jarinya dengan tangan yang masih memegang secangkir susu.

Benar-benar hiperaktif dimata Ichigo.

"Ya aku juga, aku juga tidak mau mengecewakannya. Aku akan melindungimu dengan segenap jiwaku seperti permintaannya." Ucap pria berambut orange itu dengan lirih namun cukup untuk didengar oleh Naruto.

"Eh, permintaannya? Melindungiku?"

Raut wajah Naruto memandang kebingungan.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga-" Nada Naruto sedikit menajam pada Ichigo.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil berpaling untung memandang irish blue safire milik adiknya.

Pyar!

Segelas susu jatuh dari tangan Ichigo yang telah berpindah tempat dengan gerakan yang cepat. Untung saja urahara memberikan sebuah kalung yang mampu menstransfer kekuatannya ke dunia nyata jika tidak ia mungkin sudah terkena pukulan telak dari sang adik.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada tinggi. Tatapannya sedikit memicing melihat sebuah kunai yang entah dari mana telah dibawa Naruto.

"Tunjukkan sejauh mana kekuatanmu Nii-san!"

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto telah ada dihadapan Ichigo dan memberikan sebuah tendangan.

Brug!

Sial bagi Ichigo yang telat bereaksi. Tubuhnya seketika terpental keluar dari apartemen Naruto. Untungnya ia masih sempat menyeimbangkan langkahnya untuk mendarat mulus. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika tubuhnya seperti memiliki tenaga yang sama saat memakai kekuatan shinigaminya.

Dari dalam atap apartemen Naruto tidak kalah shocknya melihat Ichigo yang katanya bukan shinobi bisa mendarat mulus.

"Dimanapun sepertinya darah Namikaze memang memiliki kelebihan." Gumam Naruto dengan lirih.

Dengan sekali lompatan Naruto bisa berdiri dihadapan Ichigo yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau mau apa dengan suriken itu Naruto?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mundur beberapa langkah. Untung jalanan di sana masih sepi sehingga tidak akan menjadi pusat perhatian warga.

Ditangan Naruto kini telah ada delapan suriken yang tajam. Dengan tatapan yang datar kemudian ia melemparnya pada Ichigo.

Crash!

Darah segar mengucur dari lengan Ichigo akibat ia sedikit lambat bereaksi dengan melompat ke salah satu bangunan tinggi disana sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang sedikit sobek. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Naruto. Ia sedikit berpaling kemudian menggeser tubuhnya untuk menangkap serangan Naruto dari belakang.

Ia berhasil menangkap tangan kiri Naruto kemudian melemparkannya ke bawah namun dengan mudah adiknya dapat berdiri tegak seolah hempasan tadi tidak ada pengaruhnya.

Belum juga ia sepenuhnya menghindar kini datang lagi serangan. Kali ini meluncur kunai-kunai dengan beberapa kertas yang diketahui Ichigo sebagai peledak.

"_Sial aku harus mencobanya!"_

Duar! Duar! Duar! Duar!

Naruto sedikit khawatir ketika kunai berpeledak itu mengenai telak Ichigo. Asap masih pekat dan menutupi tubuh kakaknya hingga ia belum mengetahui kondisi sang kakak. Alih-alih menghampiri Ichigo gerakannya justru tertahan ketika melihat apa yang ada dibalik kepulan asap yang perlahan memudar.

Sebuah pedang besar terlihat terayun untuk menyibakkan kumpulan asap dari efek ledakan. Irish blue safirnya membulat tak percaya.

"Nii-san." Ujarnya tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Bersambung

AzuraCantlye :lanjut.

widi orihara : Dilanjutkan

Dobe Hilang : Lanjut chapter 3

suriken : Gomen, up-date karet. Ini –ini meskipun gaje.

gen shisou : Up-date

Ujumaki no gifar : Sorry baru up-date.

fajar jabrik : idenya sih gitu, tapi belum tahu entar.

: Ya dilanjut.

Laxus Vermillion : Lanjut.

Anaatha Namikaze :

Naruchigo : Up date senpai.

Rizumi Takashima RHP : He he he thank you. Saya coba perbaiki lagi deh. Saran dan kritk sangat diterima kok senpai.

Bewinkk : Lanjut!

Fox: Up-date

Nitya-chan : ide bagus tuh, tapi belum ketemu idenya mau taruh mana. *plak*

Guest : Up;date

Namikaze Yuto : Sesuai kaya di manga. Kok.

Ken D Uzumaki : Up-date.

Terimakasih buat semua yang mau nunggu. Kritik dan Saran . Jangan sungkan-sungkan ya? Terimakasih.


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach milik Tite Kubo

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Family & Angst

Typo bertebaran

Chapter 4

Sebuah pedang besar terlihat terayun untuk menyibakkan kumpulan asap dari efek ledakan. Iris blue safirnya membulat tak percaya.

"Nii-san." Ujarnya tidak percaya.

Naruto tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya ketika sang kakak sudah menenteng pedang besar dan pakain yang digunakan juga telah berganti dengan kimono hitam. Garis wajahnya yang tadinya lembut begitu terlihat berwibawa.

Glek! Naruto menelan ludah melihat penampilan kakaknya yang begitu terlihat serius seolah dia adalah musuh yang siap ditebas.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Naruto?" Lambat dan penuh detensi. Itulah aura yang dapat ditangkap dari pendengaran bocah berambut pirang itu. Niatan pertamanya adalah ingin menunjukkan pada sang kakak bahwa dunia ninja itu adalah dunia yang kejam. Ia ingin memberi tahu kakaknya yang keras kepala ini bahwa dia tidak mungkin bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri bila Naruto pergi. Bila ia tidak memastikan kakaknya bisa melindungi diri bagaimana ia bisa berlatih dengan tenang.

Naruto terdiam tidak mampu menjawab.

"Jangan diam saja Naruto, jawab aku!" Bentak Ichigo yang makin membuat nyali bocah rubah beriris saphire menciut.

"Eng anu, eto …. Turunin dulu pedangnya Nii-san. Aku hanya ingin tahu Nii-san itu ninja atau bukan." Ujar Naruto memberi penjelasan pada Ichigo yang memberinya pandangan menusuk.

"Bilang saja kau tidak percaya bahwa aku tidak cukup memiliki kekuatan hmmmmp N-A-R-U-T-O!" Ujar Ichigo penuh penekanan saat memanggil nama adiknya. Dengan wajah bengis bak Kenpachi yang sedang marah Ichigo sedikit mempermainkan adiknya.

"Mati aku, dilihat dari auranya sepertinya Nii-san bukan orang sembarangan." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri dengan gerakan kikuk.

"Ne…Nii-san bu-bukan begitu." Peluh sudah bercucuran dari wajah tampan Naruto.

Ichigo mengangkat pedangnya kemudian menodongkannya pada Naruto.

"Aku memang bukan seorang ninja Naruto tapi aku adalah…..Shinagami pengganti." Kata Ichigo dengan lambat dan jelas kemudian diakhiri seringaian licik begitu melihat wajah Naruto memucat. Sesuai kata ibunya Naruto memang takut pada hal-hal berbau mistis.

"Ge-tsu-ga Ten-shou!" Ujar Ichigo pelan sekaligus memasang wajah menyeramkan untuk mendetensi adiknya. Sebuah kilatan cahaya merah keluar dari pedangnya, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah teriakan melengking memecah kesunyian pagi.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" teriak Naruto yang berhasil menerbangkan burung-burung dipagi hari dari sarangnya.

.

.

.

Secangkir kopi hangat sudah tersaji di meja makan keluarga Kurosaki. Di meja makan terlihat begitu penuh sajian sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh Yuzu dan Karin. Dengan tenang kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu menyesap kopi buatan putrinya.

"Pagi Tousan!" Sapa Yuzu dengan manisnya kemudian duduk dihadapan Ishin. Berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya Karin terlihat cuek pada Ishin.

"Mana ucapan selamat paginya Karin-chan?"

"DHUAGH!"

Seperti biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa ia selalu menggoda anak perempuannya dan berbalas dengan bogem sang anak.

"Tou-san katakan dimana Nii-san?" Tanya Karin dengan tajam sambil menggebrak meja makan. Sungguh anak perempuannya ini sangat sangar dimata Ishin.

"Karin-chan kau tahu sendirikan Nii-sanmu itu anak sok sibuk lagipula dia sudah biasa pergi tanpa kabar." Kata Ishin dengan nada manis untuk meredam kemarahan anaknya.

"Maaf, Kurosaki-san, tapi sejak kemarin kami juga tidak melihat Ichigo bahkan kami tidak bisa mendeteksi reiatsunya dimanapun apa Kurosaki-san tahu sesuatu?" Tanya satu-satunya gadis yang berlainan dunia. Wajar ia cukup cemas, bukan kebiasaan Kurosaki pergi tanpa pamit terlebih pada dirinya. Bukannya terlalu kepedean tapi sejak misi di dunia manusia kali ini Ichigo selalu menjadi sosok yang terbuka pada Rukia.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Ishin menampilkan mimik terkejut. Tentunya reaksi ini adalah sebuah rekasi palsu untuk melengkapi sandiwaranya.

Rukia mengangguk kecil.

"Aku tidak percaya! Ayah Bohong" Kata Karin dengan tajam. Tangannya telah tertenteng di kedua pinggangnya sambil memasang wajah horror yang ditakuti Ishin.

"Aduh Karin-chan jangan galak-galak pada Tou-sanmu." Elak kepala keluarga Ishin lagi. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa punya dua anak yang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang. Yang satu begitu manis yang satu begitu galak.

"Tou-san, kami hanya ingin tahu dimana Ichi-Nii. Kami pikir ayah tahu dimana Ichi-nii soalnya kan ayah yang terakhir bertemu dengannya." Kata Yuzu pada Ishin ditengah amukan Karin.

"Engg, Tou-san benar-benar tidak tahu kok. Apa tampang Tou-san mirip pembohong?" Dengan tampang sok imut yang menyebalkan ia jawab pertanyaan dua putri kandungnya.

"Aku hafal perilaku Tou-san! Jadi aku tahu Tou-san saat ini sedang berbohong. Ayoo cepat katakan atau Tou-san tidak akan melihat matahari lagi!" Ancam putrinya yang berambut biru gelap. Dengan wajah garang bahkan ia sudah menyodorkan sebuah pisau roti pada ayahnya.

Keringat dingin langsung meluncur bebas dari kening kepala keluarga Kurosaki.

"Sudah Karin kukira apa yang dikatakan ayahmu adalah sebuah kejujuran." Sela Rukia diantara kemarahan Karin. Iris violetnya memandang Karin untuk meyakinkan sekaligus meredam amarah sang gadis.

Dengan gerakan cekatan ia menancapkan pisau roti itu pada beberapa lembar roti tawar di depannya.

"Tuh, kan Rukia-chan saja percaya pada Tou-san." Kata Ishin dengan nada haru. Rukia bagaikan dewi penyelamatnya saat ini. Ya cuma saat ini saja utamanya dari Karin dan Yuzu.

"Kau tetap Pak Tua mencurigakan!" Bentak Karin kemudian pergi dari ruang makan.

"Sebaiknya Tou-san berkata jujur, karena kami sangat mengkhawatirkan Ichi-Nii." Dengan tutur kata yang lembut dan halus ia kemudian mengundurkan diri untuk meyusul saudara kembarnya yang sudah pergi dari rumah tanpa sarapan.

Keheningan langsung menyelimuti dua makhluk beda generasi. Tatapan tajam dari iris violet Rukia kini dengan bebas menyerbu Ishin Kurosaki yang berubah menjadi diam begitu dua putrinya telah keluar dari rumah.

"Sebaiknya anda berkata jujur Kurosaki-san karena keberadaan Ichigo sama sekali tidak terdeteksi dimanapun. Anda tidak bisa terus menyembunyikan masalah ini dari Soul Society." Ujar Rukia dengan nada serius.

"Yah sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan masalah ini dari kalian maupun dari Soul Society." Ucapnya dengan nada serius namun dibalik itu bisa Rukia lihat wajah sedih dari ayah Yuzu dan Karin itu.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa itu Kurosaki-san?" Tanya Rukia dengan nada berusaha serileks mungkin agar tidak terkesan menginterogasi. Ia tajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar baik-baik apa yang akan disampaikan oleh pria dewasa itu.

"Ini tentang jati diri Ichigo yang sebenarnya, tentang siapa orang tua kandungnya." Kata Ishin dengan tenang. Bisa ia lihat ekspresi Rukia berubah, matanya membulat menunjukkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"Orang tua kandung Ichigo?" Dengan nada yang tercekat ia bertanya untuk memastikan. Dari apa yang dikatakan lelaki di depannya ini, apa itu berarti Ichigo bukan putra kandungnya?. Entahlah Rukia belum bisa berfikir jernih.

Dengan tatapan sedih ia memandangi Rukia yang kini duduk dimeja.

"Ichigo bukan putra kandungku, sekitar tujuh belas tahun yang lalu ayah kandungnya menitipkan Ichigo padaku dengan alasan dunia dimana berasal sedang terjadi perang. Dia mempercayakan putranya kepadaku untuk melindunginya sementara waktu, tentu istriku yang ketika itu belum memiliki putra dengan senang hati merawat putra Namikaze sampai ia mengambil kembali putranya. Awalnya dia berjanji akan mengambil Ichigo bila keadaan sudah memungkinkan. Namun, kenyataan berkata lain Namikaze ternyata sudah tewas dan tidak sempat mengambil Ichigo kembali." Kata Ishin untuk menceritakan kebenaran yang selama ini dia sembunyikan.

"Lalu apa hubungannya cerita ini dengan menghilangnya Ichigo? Ichigo tidak mungkin kabur bila hanya permasalahan ini." Wajar saja bila Rukia memiliki pemikiran seperti itu karena ia sangat tahu sifat Ichigo meskipun pria berambut orange dimatanya adalah sosok yang gegabah, urakan, ceroboh tapi tidak mungkin ia akan semudah itu putus asa gara-gara dia bukan putra kandung Ishin.

"Dia kembali ke tempat dimana dia berasal, dia menemui adiknya." Jawabannya pendek sambil membuang muka pada Rukia. Ia tidak ingin menunjukkan wajah sedihnya itu pada gadis beriris violet di depannya. Meskipun Ichigo bukan putra kandungnya namun Ishin sangat menyayangi Ichigo selayaknya putra sendiri.

"Apa itu artinya Ichigo pergi ke kampung halamannya. Akh anak itu ! Kukira dia kemana, seharusnya dia tidak perlu menyembunyikan masalah ini jika dia hanya ingin menemui adiknya. Bikin orang khawatir saja." Raut wajah Rukia yang tadinya tegang kini sedikit melunak karena sudah mengetahui dimana pemuda berisik itu.

"Nah, kau sudah tahu kan dimana Ichigo? Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi." Kata Ishin sambil tersenyum riang untuk menutupi sebagian rahasia lain tentang Ichigo.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, kami jadi sedikit tenang." Ujar gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan nafas yang lega. Ia pandangi Ishin yang terlihat tenang duduk di meja makan.

"Ne, Rukia-chan, kau tidak sekolah?"Tanya Ishin mengingatkan.

Sial dia lupa jika di dunia manusia harus sekolah dan lima menit lagi ternyata sekolah sudah akan masuk. Dengan wajah panik ia segera pamit pada kepala keluarga Ishin untuk segera menuju ke sekolah.

"Hati-hati Rukia-chan!" Kata Ishin riang sambil melambai-lambai gaje yang tentunya ini adalah sebuah sandiwara untuk mengelabuhi Rukia.

Ia mendesah panjang begitu Rukia pergi. Ia pandangi kopi hitam di depannya untuk melihat bayangan dirinya yang tampak tidak jelas.

"Ichigo….kuharap kau memilih keputusan yang tepat." Ujarnya lirih sambil mengaduk kopinya kemudian memilih menyeruput kopinya yang hangat.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat kabar dimana bocah berisik itu Rukia?" Tanya Ishida yang masih santai dengan buku bacaanya. Saat ini mereka seperti biasa sedang ada di atap sekolah ketika sedang istirahat.

"Sudah, dia pergi menemui adiknya." Ujar gadis penyuka orange jus itu dengan nada cuek.

"Loh memangnya Karin dan Yuzu kemana?" Orihime menjadi bingung gara-gara pernyataan Rukia yang kontroversial. Setahu dirinya adiknya Ichigo tidak pergi kemana-mana dia juga melihat Karin dan Yuzu tadi pagi.

"Yang kumaksud bukan Yuzu dan Karin tapi adiknya yang lain." Tutur Rukia kali ini dengan nada serius. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya untuk mensejajarkan dengan teman-temannya.

Semua temannya langsung diam mendengar penuturan Rukia Kuchiki.

"Selama ini ada sebuah rahasia tentang jati diri Ichigo." Kata Rukia lambat-lambat, suara kecilnya kini menjadi focus satu-satunya bagi mereka.

"Maksud Kuchiki-san?" Orihime menjadi penanya yang paling cepat diantara mereka. Entah mengapa gadis berambut coklat terang itu merasakan feeling tidak bagus tentang hal ini."Mungkin selama ini kita mengenal Ichigo sebagai putra dari Ishin Kurosaki namun pada kenyataannya sebenarnya Ichigo bukan anak kandung dari keluarga Kurosaki." Ucap Rukia lagi dengan nada pedih.

"Kau mau mengatakan kalau saat ini Ichigo sedang pergi mencari keluarga kandungnya. Itu maksudmukan?" Terka Sado untuk menanggapi adik ipar Byakuya Kuchiki yang mendadak berubah menunjukkan wajah nanar ketika membicarakan Ichigo.

"Tidak, dia sedang menemuinya." Kata rukia pendek.

"Anak itu, kenapa dia tidak menceritakan pada kita." Ishida sudah menganggap Ichigo sebagai teman baik dan dia kesal ketika ia tidak mempercayai temannya untuk membagi masalahnya.

"Kurasa ada masalah lain yang sedang disembunyikan dari kita. Aku tidak tahu apa namun aku menangkap ada yang tidak beres dengan kepergian Kurosaki." Ungkap Rukia. Tangan mungilnya ia ketuk-ketukan untuk membantunya berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya Urahara-san, aku punya feeling laki-laki tua itu pasti terlibat." Ishida cukup yakin perginya Ichigo tidak mungkin bisa lepas dari peran Uraha dan penemuannya.

"Ide yang bagus Ishida." Kata Sado menyetujui pria jenius berkaca mata di depannya.

.

.

.

**Dirumah Naruto**

"Kyaaaaaa Nii-san sakit!" teriak Naruto kesakitan dibagian punggungnya yang cukup terbentur keras kedinding.

"Sudah kubilang ditahan sebentar Ototo! Salahmu sendiri pakai acara sok keren." Kata Ichigo jengkel sambil menekan lebih keras punggung adiknya yang terluka dengan air hangat untuk membersihkan luka ditubuh Naruto.

"Huwaaaaa pelan-pelan, Nii-san ini memang terlalu sadis untuk jadi manusia!" Umpat Naruto kesekian kalinya pada kakaknya yang menghajarnya tanpa ampun dengan kekuatan aneh yang jujur bikin pemuda berambut duren itu merinding. Semakin Naruto menjerit keras maka Ichigo akan semakin menekan keras luka di Naruto yang bisa ia lihat pulih dalam waktu yang cepat seperti dirinya.

"Dasar adik kurang ajar! Kau mengataiku apa? Sadis? Kau mau tahu sadis itu seperti apa, Ini!" Kata Ichigo sambil membersihkan luka Naruto secara kasar.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Dasar raja tega, adikmu sendiri kau serang!" Jerit Naruto sambil menahan kesakitan sekaligus mengumpat ditempat tidur dimana ia sedang dirawat kakaknya.

"Kau yang memulainya baka! Maka kau yang harus menerima akibatnya." Timpal Ichigo dengan nada tanpa dosa setelah baru saja membantai adiknya sendiri.

Adu mulut kakak beradik itu terus saja terjadi dan baru berhenti setelah keduanya lelah mengeluarkan umpatannya masing-masing. Ichigo bahkan sudah balik ke sifat aslinya yang ternyata tidak kalah berisik dari Naruto. Namun begitu tetap saja Ichigo melakukan perawatan pada adiknya dengan memperban luka di punggungnya.

"Kau menyebalkan Naruto, sebenarnya apa maksudmu menyerangku duluan hah?" Omel Ichigo sambil membuat bubur untuk dirinya dan Naruto dengan menimbulkan suara bagai ibu-ibu yang gedombrangan di medan perang.

"Gomen ne, aku tidak bermaksud…habisnya aku penasaran kenapa kau bilang ingin melindungiku. Ya aku hanya sekedar ingin tahu sejauh mana kekuatan Nii-san, mulanya aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa di dunia ini sangatlah-"

"Cukup aku tidak mau dengar alasanmu lagi Ototo." Ujar Ichigo menyela dengan nada tajam.

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan marah Ichigo. Ia sekarang menyesal kenapa ia melakukan hal tidak penting itu.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah Ichigo yang tahu-tahu sudah duduk di tempat tidur Naruto sembari menyodorkan sesendok bubur buatannya.

Mata biru safire Naruto membulat tidak percaya ketika kakak laki-lakinya dengan sukarela menyuapinya. Ia sangat jarang diperdulikan orang lain dan perilaku Ichigo sungguh membuatnya terharu.

"I-ini Nii-san serius menyuapiku?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku. Sudah makan sekarang juga aku bisa dihabisi Tou-san kalau menelantarkanmu begitu saja." Ucap Ichigo sambil memasukkan bubur kemulut Naruto.

"Pa-panas!" Ujar Naruto reflek sambil membuka mulutnya untuk mendinginkan lidahnya yang terbakar.

"Ma-maaf!" Ichigo benar-benar tidak tahu jika bubur itu masih panas, dengan gerakan cepat ia mengambilkan Naruto segelas air putih untuk diminum.

"Nii-san rupanya masih dendam padaku!" Kata Naruto dengan nada manja yang sangat jarang bisa ia lakukan.

"Siapa yang dendam, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau buburnya masih panas." Tutur Ichigo jujur. Wajahnya juga menunjukkan wajah bersalah karena sekali lagi melukai adiknya.

"Sini biar aku makan sendiri, lagipula aku memang sudah biasa melakukan semua hal sendiri." Naruto tanpa ragu mengambil mangkuk dari tangan Ichigo untuk dia pegang sendiri. Meskipun terluka ia masih bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Ichigo yang merasa bersalah hanya mendiamkan tingkah Naruto.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi Naruto." Kata Ichigo dengan sepenuh hati menyesal melukai adiknya. Ia sungguh tidak memiliki niatan melakukan hal itu.

Naruto dalam diam memandang ekspresi wajah Ichigo yang menyesal kemudian membuang mukanya untuk menghadap jendela.

"Jadi soal tadi, apa yang dikatakan Nii-san itu serius?" Tanya pemuda berambut orange itu dengan nada takut-takut.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan.

"Ceritanya panjang kenapa sampai aku bisa memilikinya, Ayah angkatku mantan Kapten battalion 13 di Soul Society dan Ibu angkatku Quincy. Menurut tou-san sih cakra dalam tubuhku sudah berubah akibat pengaruh reiatsu kedua orang tua angkatku." Jawab Ichigo tenang. Ia ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang masih menjadi pusat perhatian sang adik.

"Bila boleh meminta aku sebenarnya tidak mau punya kakak sepertimu." Ucapan Naruto kali ini sukses menghujam hati pemuda berambut orange yang mendadak sakit mendengar penuturan adiknya.

Naruto melirik raut wajah Ichigo yang langsung berubah sedih seketika itu juga.

"Maaf aku bukan kakak yang baik bagimu." Tuturnya lirih.

Wajah Naruto yang mulanya tanpa ekspresi tiba-tiba sudut bibirnya melengkung untuk mengukir sebuah senyuman hangat milik Minato.

"Tak tahukah kau aku ini takut hantu dattebayo!" Ujar Naruto sambil meninju bahu Ichigo pelan. Tidak ada lagi wajah murung melainkan yang dilihat Ichigo adalah wajah riang sang adik.

Ia heran cepat sekali mood adik laki-lakinya itu berubah.

"Anggap saja kita impas Ototo!" Katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang adiknya yang sudah manyun.

"Kurasa ada manfaatnya aku terluka begini, aku jadi punya alasan untuk menunda latihanku untuk menguasai Kyuubi beberapa hari. Apa Nii-san tidak tahu aku sangat senang kau ada disini, walaupun baru kemarin tapi aku sangat senang. Aku ingin memiliki lebih banyak waktu lagi untuk bersama keluargaku." Bagi Naruto yang selalu hidup sendirian dan selalu merasa kesepian momen bersama orang yang disayangi menjadi sangatlah penting apalagi itu adalah keluarganya.

"Terserah kau sajalah, kalau itu membuatmu senang." Ichigo menyerahkan sepenuhnya keputusan pada adiknya yang ditanggapi dengan senyum cerah.

"Hei Naruto bagaimana kalau sebelum kau pergi, ajari sedikit aku latihan tentang teknik-teknik ninja? Kurasa mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkan reiatsu sebagai pengganti cakra." Pinta Ichigo pada adiknya itu.

"Ehhh serius?" Tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Kenapa tidak? Sebenarnya jika aku boleh usul, bolehkah aku ikut menemanimu saja dalam berlatih? Kau tentu tahu aku disini statusnya orang asing dan aku tidak nyaman bila sendiri disini."

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak terpikirkan. Baiklah sudah diputuskan Nii-san akan menemaniku, aku akan bilang pada kapten Yamato." Ujar adik Ichigo itu menggebu-gebu, jika ia mengkhawatirkan adiknya kenapa ia tidak mengajak kakaknya untuk pergi.

.

.

.

**Hari Naruto akan berangkat**

Semua barang Naruto telah dikemas sebagai persiapan untuk berlatih bersama Killer Bee. Ia pastikan semuanya terbawa sampai ia menemukan kejanggalan pada Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak bersiap diri.

"Mana barang bawaan Nii-san?" Tanyanya penasaran sambil melengok ke Ichigo yang santai.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini Ototo!" katanya sambil melepas kalung miliknya dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Pakai ini, didalamnya sudah ada reiatsuku yang mengalir. Itu berfungsi bila kau sudah memakainya."

Naruto tanpa bertanya lagi langsung menuruti permintaan Ichigo meski ia tidak tahu maksudnya. Ia pandangi kakaknya yang terlihat memakan pil berwarna hijau yang ia keluarkan dari sakunya.

Detik berikutnya matanya membelalak tidak percaya ketika kakaknya keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kyaaa apa-apaan itu!" Pekik Naruto reflek ketika tubuh kakaknya menjadi dua.

"Tenanglah baka, perkenalkan dia Kon roh buatan yang akan memakai tubuhku disini, sedangkan aku akan ikut bersamamu. Fungsi kalung itu adalah agar kau bisa melihatku mengerti."Terang Ichigo sambil menunjuk Kon yang sudah duduk tersenyum di tempat tidur.

Naruto memucat mendengar keterangan Ichigo.

"Ja-jadi sekarang Nii-san, Roh?" Naruto bahkan tidak sanggup melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Pria berambut orange itu tersenyum simpul pada Naruto sampai akhirnya ledakan suara di apartemen Naruto menggema.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Setan!" Jerit Naruto keras kemudian langsung tumbang karena saking takutnya.

Ichigo sweatdrop melihat adiknya malah pingsan.

"Ini serius pingsan?" Tanya Ichigo pada Kon yang cuek pada tuannya.

Bersambung

Thanx to

Bewinkk531 ,Yu ,Hikil-sama ,mitsuka sakurai , Hikahota , ,Naozumi-kun , aku, AzuraCantlye ,LoveMYSELF ,41 ,Black flash konoha ,Akira No Sikhigawa ,Guest ,Guest ,widi orihara ,Arisa Akutagawa , Shici kage ,Shin 41 , 93 , Rizumi Takashima RHP ,Naruchigo ,Nitya-chan ,Naruchigo ,Bewinkk ,shark, Anaatha Namikaze , ,Uzumaki Kaito ,ai namikaze ,WaOnePWG ,Vj Baka Dobe, fajar jabrik dan yang baca…

Maaf saya tahu ini fic telat dan kurasa chapter ini tidak sesuai harapan, pendek pula. Jujur saja saya bingung mau meneruskannya bagaimana, lupa tujuan penulisan *dilempar sandal* jadinya begini kudu mikir lagi. Tapi saya akan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak discontinue.

Eng..berhubung ini sudah mendekati lebaran, saya mau minta maaf atas segala kesalahan saya baik disengaja maupun tidak utamanya selama ini bila ada tulisan dan balasan yang kurang berkenan.

Akhir kata Selamat Idul Fitri

Semoga lebaran senpai menyenangkan

Terimakasih

Berminat Riview?


End file.
